Ron's grief
by Lizzie-Loves-Books4743
Summary: This is about Ron's grief after the war is over, and his brother is dead, Hermione tries to make him feel better, some Lavender in this... One-Shot


Ron's grief

This is about ron's grief righ after the war and his brother is dead,

one-shot ( special appearance of Lavender Brown!)

Hermione's POV

After the war, Hogwarts looked empty and destroyed. It didn't feel like

home. It felt more like a burial ground. I looked to my left and saw,

from he astronomy tower, many families grieving over a lost one. It

reminded me of my parents, who I was going to return their memories to

after everything was settled in. To my right was Mrs. Weasley, trying

to keep busy so that she would not have to believe that her son, Fred,

was dead. She had a stressed look on her face as she ran around putting

spells on the broken things. I could not imaging the Weasley's without

Fred, and poor George! I left Mrs. Weasley to her cleaning while I went

down to the Great Hall. It didn't look so great now with all the bodies

and everything broken. I searched to room for a ginger haired Weasley

(preferably Ronald). I saw most of the Weasleys together in the corner

of the room. They were all crying at the body of Fred. George had a

look on his face that said, this-can't-be-happening. I couldn't find

Ron though, i wanted to make him feel better. I saw him slouching in

the corner of the Hall on one of the burnt Griffindor tables. He had

his head in his arms and his ginger hair all dirty and messy.

I looked more closely at him and saw that he already had someone trying

to make him feel better. That was none other than Lavender Brown. I

wanted to scream and hex her for what she did next. She leaned down to

eye level with Ron, smiled and then kissed him. I did not want to make

a scene, but I thought I had already won Ron. While I was deep in my

thoughts, I did not see Ron pull away from her. I was just going to

grin and bare it, for Ron's sake. I walked over to where they were

sitting, Ron immediately looked to me, his

Face red and puffy and tear streaked. His stunning blue eyes still

shone though for what happened next. He hugged me and while he was some

of his sorrow must have rubbed off on me. I felt myself start to tear

up, and the front of Ron's shirt was getting wet. He cupped my face in

his hands and he smiled. Not one of his fake smiles, a real genuine Ron

smile. He looked into my eyes and pulled me closer to him. he pushed

his lips gently to mine, and I responded by kissing him back. Both of

us sitting on a bench, i pulled my arms up to his neck and ruffled his

hair. This kiss was way better than the first. I had almost forgotten

Lavender next to us until she cleared her voice to show that she was

here. I glared at her. All the sparkle was gone from his eyes. He laid

his head against his arms again on the table. I shook my head

disapprovingly at Lavender.

"Erm- Hermione, dear, can you come with me to the loo? I erm- ah! I AM

AFRAID OF THIS CASTLE!" I knew that all she wanted to do was talk to me

about Ron.

She walked out to the hall and looked sternly at me. "You know Ron and I never 'officially' broke up?"

"You know that Ron loves me! He told me so! And also you saw that kiss!" I said, practically yelling at her.

"I am not going to put up with you kissing my boyfriend." She said almost laughing.

"He is not your boyfriend, and anyways he kissed me…. twice." I said matter of factly. "Anyway Lavender, I am trying not to fight with you for Ron's sake."

"Why would you do that?"

"HIS BROTHER DIED YOU DAFT DIMBO!"

"You really have to stop doing that! Calling me a daft dimbo!" she said, and with that ran off back to the Great Hall in tears. She ran all the way to Ron, asked him a question, nodded and Lavender's face became pale. She gulped back tears and walked towards me. "I hope you are happy, he loves you." She ran off into part of the castle and left me and Ron to talk.

"How are you?" I asked him.

"alright, I guess." I still didn't believe him. Before we could finish the conversation, Mrs. Weasley yelled to us to go to bed. We were going to sleep in our old dormitories. When we got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, the painting was half burnt, so we did not need to password. We swung open the door to find the common room surprisingly untouched, compared to the rest of the castle. Ron looked to me and said, "Um, Hermione? I don't think I can go to sleep alone tonight. Do you think you could stay up in the boy's dormitories with me, Harry, and Ginny?" I looked at him with a wide grin.

"Sure!" I said.

I went under the covers with Ron, his strong arms around my waist, my hands on his chest, our faces centimeters away. We kissed, I smiled, feeling his breath and his warmth around me. Then he whispered something into my ear, "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Ron." He smiled then we both went to sleep.


End file.
